Al final del día
by BakoNya
Summary: Porque muchas cosas buenas, siempre pasan al final del día... - Regalo de cumpleaños para Kira 4-Hundred -


**Holis :3 ... regalo prometido a nuestra querida autora Kira 4-Hundred por su cumpleaños**

 **_Attakai: Esperamos que de verdad le guste *se va***

 ***lo mira* bueno... vamos a ello**

* * *

 **\- POV Yuzuha -**

Lo miro caminando de nuevo por la escuela, su mirada azulada se ve apagada, no como cuando lo conocí, cuando ese brillo en su mirada encantaba a cada chica que lo miraba, los recuerdos en mi mente me invaden de nuevo, llevándome a una época desconocida, camino hacia donde se fue sin perderlo de vista, lo veo entrando al armario de limpieza donde solemos entrar juntos, entro detrás de él y me mira con la mirada un poco opacada, sonrió ladina al ver como se sienta frente a mí, recordando que desde el principio fue mío

\- Acabemos con esto – me dice con un tono frió en su voz, un tono realmente frió, lo miro preocupada, es la primera vez que me habla de ese modo

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Le pregunto y me acerco a él y me agacho a su nivel, mirándolo tristemente – ¿y-ya te aburrí? – le pregunto con los ojos cristalizados

Lo veo desaparecer poco a poco de mi lado, evaporándose, intento abrazarlo, sin embargo me es inútil, empiezo a llorar desconsoladamente en su recuerdo, agradezco el despertador haya sonado en ese momento y me despertara de esa pesadilla para llevarme a una nueva, lamentablemente a la que me llevaría, era una de la que no podía despertar

Los días pasan sin que yo pueda darme cuenta y ya estamos en los fríos tiempos de invierno, más para mí el tiempo se ha parado y la monotonía del mundo en el que estoy viviendo no cambia. Todo es igual, nada fuera de lo común

Me levanto de nuevo desanimada y con pereza para ir a aquel sitio que simplemente hace que me sienta peor, me pongo el tedioso uniforme y bajo para por lo menos desayunar un pan o algo.

Salgo sin mucho ánimo de la casa, el día de hoy es cuando se supone debo estar feliz, pues este día hace "x" tiempo fue cuando salí del vientre de mi madre, sin embargo no es algo que yo celebre con alegría, por alguna razón cada año me deprimo en esta fecha, ni siquiera las constantes risas de mis compañeros me pondrán de buen humor el día de hoy.

Tan solo llegar a la escuela me reciben casi golpeándome con un balón

\- Lo lamento – se acerca el castaño sonriendo como siempre y se lleva a su estúpida cabeza sustituta, suspiro y me dirijo a mi lugar, esperando que las clases no sean tan aburridas, y como si la vida se pusiera en mi contra, es todo lo contrario, cada bendita clase es más larga que la anterior

A la hora del almuerzo todo parece normal en nuestra mesa, Yuki y Endou peleando por la comida como cada día, esos dos parecen más una pareja que nada, otro suspiro agotador abandona mis labios mientras los observo comer, al parecer ninguno de ellos recordó que era mi cumpleaños, no recibí nada de su parte, más que una malteada de chocolate en la cabeza por parte de Endou

Molesta me dirijo al baño para lavar mi cabello, este día está cada vez peor, termino de enjuagar mi cabello y salgo para ir de nuevo al salón de clases y con solo entrar ver una hoja en mi mesa, ¿enserio? Precisamente hoy al profesor se le ocurrió hacernos un examen sorpresa

Miro el examen, es un tema que ya se me había olvidado un poco, pero recuerdo lo básico, cosa que agradezco, respondo mi examen tranquilamente, los susurros de mis compañeros me ponen de mal humor, parece que no se pueden quedar callados por un momento, termino el examen y se lo entrego al profesor que aprobó mi salida del salón, con la condición de no salir del edificio.

Camino por los asombrosamente aburridos pasillos de la escuela, mirando a mis compañeros que se volaron la clase o que pidieron permiso para el baño pero en lugar de eso dan un tour gratuito por la escuela, como si hubiera algo interesante que ver, sin darme cuenta camino por un pasillo mojado y resbalo en él, cayendo de sentón y lastimándome un poco el trasero, agradezco que no hubiera alguien cerca o se hubiera burlado de mí.

Miro mi falda empapada y me cubro como puedo, corro a los vestidores de las chicas donde tengo una muda más de ropa por cualquier tipo de emergencia, entro con cuidado de que no haya nadie más en el lugar y suspiro, ya que estoy aquí seguro que podre darme un baño para quitar los restos de malteada de mi cabello, abro la llave del baño y me doy una ducha rápida antes de salir del sitio y esta vez, salir de la escuela, la verdad es que ya no puedo seguir con este día, lo único que deseo es ir a mi casa y no saber más hasta mañana, ni escuela, ni tarea, ni mis supuestos amigos que olvidaron mi cumpleaños, nada, no quiero saber nada, a pesar de que las clases ya se acabaron

Salgo de la escuela y regreso a casa agotada, este día ha sido mucho más pesado, tedioso y de porquería que los demás, y la verdad ya no tengo ánimo de nada

\- ¡Yuzuha! – escucho mi nombre a la distancia, y es pronunciado por él, por aquella persona, incluso yo no sé la razón exacta, pero siempre se está preocupando por mí, me vuelvo para encontrarme con su azulina mirada y aquella encantadora sonrisa que solo sale a flote cuando esta junto a mí, aquella sonrisa que me saca más de un suspiro y que provoca que me sonroje, llevo ya un par de semanas siendo su novia, pero aun así me siento como si no lo fuera, es extraño que me escogiera a mí de entre tantas, pero no me quejo, suele ser muy dulce conmigo

\- H-Hola Yokaze – saludo al peli-azul cuando se para exactamente frente a mí, lo único que hace es mirarme y sonreírme, sonreírme tiernamente, como solo él sabe hacerlo, repentinamente me siento envuelta en sus brazos, sujeta mi nuca contra su pecho, me sonrojo al sentir lo suave de su respiración y el latido de su corazón, es una sensación por demás placentera - ¿Y-Yokaze? – le hablo confundida, pero sin la intención de que me aparte

\- Feliz cumpleaños mi niña – me abraza con más fuerza y susurra en mi oído suavemente, siento un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo por lo que me dice, me separo un poco y lo veo sonreírme de nuevo, esa sonrisa, esa preciosa sonrisa, sin quererlo mis ojos se cristalizaron, miro que busca en su bolsillo y saca una pequeña cajita de regalo – es para ti

Tomo con cuidado aquella cajita y la abro, encontrándome con una cadenita de oro, y un dije de corazón que llevaba mi inicial, lo miro de nuevo y siento la suavidad de su mano tomando la mía

\- Ven, te llevare a un lugar – me sonríe de nuevo y aunque dije que no quería saber más de nadie por ese día, dejo que me guie hasta su casa, las luces están apagadas, por lo que infiero estaremos solos, me sonrojo pero dentro de mí me encuentro sonriendo, estar a solas con él es un verdadero sueño – adelante – abre la puerta y me deja pasar primero

\- Sorpresa – un grito llena el ambiente en cuanto enciende la luz y miro a todos ahí, globos adornando junto con serpentinas, algo de confeti cayendo sobre mí y la sonrisa de todos en el lugar

\- Lamentamos no felicitarte en la escuela – sonrió Yuki acercándose a mí y extendiéndome una caja de regalo – pero no queríamos arruinar esta sorpresa

Los miro a todos sonriendo y de cierta manera eso me hace muy feliz, la tarde y hasta parte de la noche transcurrió de lo más divertida, entre peleas, cantos en el karaoke, un precioso pastel que mi peli-azul se encargó de conseguir para mí, al final de cuentas el día no fue tan malo, me termine divirtiendo con los demás, pero lo que más me gusto fue el intimo momento que tuve con mi peli-azul, ese precioso momento en el que me abrazo como si yo fuera su tesoro más preciado, y esas bellas palabras que guardare conmigo por mucho tiempo, después de todo, un "te amo" no es algo que se toma a la ligera, y si esa frase salió de sus labios, no es algo que vaya a olvidar en mi vida…

* * *

 **Bueno, creo que eso seria todo, esperamos que te haya gustado**

 **_Attakai: Aquí esta tu regalo *arrastrando a Yokaze***

 **_Yokaze: *amarrado con listón color rojo* h-hola mi cielo**

 **_Los tres: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Kira-chan!**

 **Saludos ;)**


End file.
